


You're Welcome (Diana of Themyscira parody version)

by StrikerStiles



Category: Moana (2016), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: For funsies, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: What it says on the tin:D





	You're Welcome (Diana of Themyscira parody version)

**Author's Note:**

> A part of me wants this to be a dance number with Clark and Bruce as Diana's background dancers

[to the League]  
I see what's happening here  
You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange  
You don't even know how you feel.  
It's adorable!  
Well, it's nice to see that humans never change

Open your eyes, let's begin  
Yes, it's really me,  
It's Diana! Breathe it in  
I know it's a lot:  
The hair, the bod!  
When you're staring at a demigod

What can I say except "You're welcome"  
For the battles, the calm, the end of a world war?  
Hey, it's OK, it's OK. You're welcome  
I'm just an ordinary demi-gal!

Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky  
When you were waddling yay high?  
[points at Atlas] This guy!  
When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below?  
[points at prometheus] You're looking at him, yo!

Oh, also I lassoed the truth  
—you're welcome—  
To save your asses and protect your youth  
Also, I harnessed the breeze  
—You're welcome—  
To come to this ugly city-where are the trees??

So what can I say except "You're welcome"  
For this guy I pulled from the sea?  
There's no need to pray, it's OK,  
You're welcome  
I guess it's just my way of being me

You're welcome, you're welcome  
Well, come to think of it

Kids, honestly I can go on and on  
I can explain every natural phenomenon  
The tide, the grass, the ground  
Oh, that was gods just messing around

 

I killed Ares, I was his niece  
It stopped the war, now you've got peace  
What's the lesson? What is the take-away?  
Don't mess with Diana when she's on the break-away  
And the photo you see here on this screen?  
Is a momento from the victories I win  
Look where I've been. I make everything happen  
Look at you mean mini humans just tippity tappin'  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey!

Well, anyway, let me say you're welcome!  
For the wonderful world you know  
Hey, it's OK, it's OK. You're welcome!  
Well, come to think of it, I gotta go

Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!  
'Cause I'm gonna need that boat  
I'm sailing away, to home. You're welcome!  
'Cause Diana can do anything but float  
You're welcome, you're welcome  
[to Bruce] And thank you! (for the photo)


End file.
